The Fountain of Youth
by xKiwi
Summary: Sasuke is much much older now and his missing his old life. What happens when Sasuke stumbles and finds, what appears to be a magic fountain and he is thrown back into his old house which he remember quit clearly was burnt to ashes. Is this his second chance?
1. Chapter 1

The Fountain of Youth

* * *

It's been so long, so very long.

Wetness dripped down Sasuke's face as he stared off into the night. He wasn't aware of his surroundings anymore. Where was he? He couldn't answer that himself. What was this on his face?

The question still pondered in his head.

Was it raining? He wasn't quit sure.

He slowly rose from the position he lay on the cold ground. Opening his eyes to meet the breeze that caressed his face.

A smile made it's way to the pale lips of the avenger. Sasuke was very sick an illness swept through his body just has the wind brushed the branches of the near by trees.

It was ever so windy today.

Looking around Sasuke picked up his cane pressing against the soft soil that lay at his feet. He grimaced at the object in hand, he was a strong ninja. This showed just how week he had become. How long has it been twenty, thirty, maybe even forty years. He had lost count.

His time was nearing and he hasn't fulfilled his duties yet. How pathetic would he be if he just died right here? The story of the last living Uchiha would not be a fun one to tell.

He didn't want to be remember in this way, weak and vulnerable. That is what he as become.

Taking a few steps forward, these paces almost fully relying on this crutch he used. The burden he held weighed him down his own legs could barely hold him.

The life of revenge has left the once beautiful Uchiha, whom had women throwing themselves on him almost begging him to bear children was now shun to every eye that would lay against his slender figure.

He felt like the laughing stock of the universe and that he was. Everyone new him and not in good terms.

'_I love you so much I can barely stand it! If you can't stay.. Then please.. Take me with you.'_

Those words echoed around his mind as he traveled. Sometimes he wished he had taken the pink haired girl up on her offer. And by sometimes he means every time he blinks. As much as he hated to admit it, once you grow up you know that you need someone. He missed the warm people of team 7. He missed them all.

Naruto, the cocky, loud knuckled headed ninja that dreamed of becoming more than just the towns punching bag.

_The knife slowly went through his heart looking into the now lifeless eyes of his childhood best friend. Sasuke couldn't look. Why? Why would this happen, why did it have to come to this. The hokage hat fluttered in the wind with blood stains covering the fabric. _

Kakashi-Sensei, the copy ninja. More of a father figure to Sasuke then anyone, even his own father. Kakashi was always there for the team when they needed him. Even if he was always 'lost on the path of life' during their meetings.

_The left of remains of his old Sensei stood in front of the Uchiha, leaving the avenger with guilt and confusion in his heart. As the flames spat out of the traitors mouth burning the copy ninja to nothing but rubble. Why did this have to happen? _

And lost but not least the beautiful goddess creature that confessed her love for him so long ago. He couldn't handle remember her death. It was far worse than any else. Most people could never handle this kind of bloodshed, even the most powerful ninja could never handle what this man has been through.

These kind of nightmares haunted him night and day. Remembering the fall of his friends, comrades, and village. All of them came crashing down to his wrath and nothing remained standing.

Sasuke felt the tinge of guilt pull at his heart strings nothing was ever more present than the guilt and longing for a companion in his heart. Oh how he wished he could start all over.

"Oh fuck!" Sasuke yelled as he came crashing down against a hard rock slamming his face against the incredible pathway that lay before him.

He felt the familiar dryness in his mouth. He was thirsty and his head was pounding.

Shakily, Sasuke stood up bring his cane with him trying to steady himself.

Eyes open in awe, staring at the beautiful carvings. The gracefulness of the man made pond was astounding.

"What is this place?" Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. The waterfall fell against the rocks making a small splash that hit his face.

The water looked perfectly pure. It was so beautiful as the water glistened against the moonlight. His mouth water as he continued to stare in awe.

He hadn't noticed the 'O' his mouth had formed and the drool that was drifting down his lips.

He looked down at his feet eyeing something carved in the beautiful marble tiling.

Slowly making his way down, trying not to topple over into the the glorious fountain.

"This must be the name.." Sasuke let his thoughts work out loud. It's not like anyone could hear him in the first place.

_The Fountain of Youth_

_For those who regret _

_There is still a tinge of hope_

"Wow.. Beautiful.." Rereading the words over and over.

"For those who regret.. There is still a tinge of hope.. I wonder."

Sasuke shook his head. Whatever, this couldn't be anything but a simple show of beauty.

Overwhelmed by thirst, Sasuke lowered his shaky hands into the beautiful pool. It was slightly warm, a tingle was sent up threw his body causing a shiver of satisfaction to surge through the Uchiha.

"Ugh.. Glorious." He lifted his hands to his lips to lick the water. He felt it slowly slither down his throat.

His body started to twitch. "What the fu-.. UGH!" His entire body grimaced. He could feel power surging through his veins, something he hadn't felt in so long. He missed this feeling. How has this happened? Sasuke stood up, without the cane. He smirked loving this new found power. If he could get this much satisfaction out of a simple drink what if he...

Sasuke stripped off his shirt and the rest of clothing discarding it into a neat pile on the side. He could see the stairs that formed along the side and quickly walked towards them. He smiled has he lowered himself into the warm water. It almost felt like those natural hot springs Naruto always tried to bring him to.

He let his body be savaged by the water letting the ripples fall against his toned, aching muscles.

All of a sudden, a large bolt of electricity shot through the pool leaving Sasuke in confused shock.

"What the hell was that.. AH!"

He could feel a tightness in his chest, bursting into tears, he could feel the pain and suffering he had caused everyone. It's as if he could hear their screams all at once.

And then nothing.

* * *

A very groggy Sasuke rolled over letting his eyes flutter open.

"Oh god my head.." And from half awake to fully alert in less then .2 seconds. Hm, very impressive Sasuke,

"I.. I.. How.. Wah.." Looking around the room, he was in his old house.

"How could this happen.. This can't be.. I-it was burned to the ground.."

Sasuke looked down at himself.

"Holy shit."

* * *

Well there you go, first part of my story. c: I hope you guys liked it.

Comments and opinion are always welcomed. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Fountain of Youth

* * *

_Recap:_

_A very groggy Sasuke rolled over letting his eyes flutter open._

_"Oh god my head.." And from half awake to fully alert in less then .2 seconds. Hm, very impressive Sasuke,_

_"I.. I.. How.. Wah.." Looking around the room, he was in his old house._

_"How could this happen.. This can't be.. I-it was burned to the ground.."_

_Sasuke looked down at himself._

_"Holy shit."_

_End Recap_

* * *

**This is an author's note, just so you know they have cell phones and what not. I know they don't in the anime/manga but oh well. They are going to play an important roll in the story. Now I also wrote another time travel fic that I didn't like and I said I was going to write another which as you can see is this one. I'm not quit sure what I'm going to do with it yet so please ideas and opinions are very welcome. I hate when people put A/N's in the middle of a fic it's just a pet peeve of mine so nothing personal to those who do put them in. And yes Sasuke will be slight OOC just so you know. Thank you for your time and I hope you read this so you're not confused. Thanks -Kiwi **

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened in awe. As he looked down at himself.

What is this? How could this have happened? This must be a dream.

Clenching his fists "Heh..." Sasuke scuffed. He felt the insane power ruling his veins.

Just a moment ago he was bathing in a beautiful fountain and now he's been reunited with his family's house. What in the world is going on?

He smiled and laid back against the headboard. The room was filled with the bright lights of the suns raise.

_The Fountain of Youth_

_For those who regret_

_There is still a tinge of hope_

He smiled. " I see what you mean. Thank you.."

He had no idea who he was thanking, but he was too happy to care. "What day is it?"

_"How could this happen to me.. I've made my mistakes..Life goes on and I-" _Sasuke quickly picked up the phone, shivering at the depressing ring tone.

"Uh.. Hello?"

"Sasuke-Kun! Are you okay where are you?! Are you sick? Sasuke-Kun! Sasuke-Kun are you there!" Sasuke let out a soft chuckle as he hear Sakura's worried tone pierce his ear drums. So this wasn't a dream after all.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm hear and better than ever."

"O-ohh.. Okay. Well I'm glad to hear that. Umh, did you forget about training? Kakashi-Sensei is already here."

"Hmm.. Must have slept in a little too late. I'll be there in a little while Sak. Just let me get dressed."

"Ahh.. Sak? O-ohkay Sasuke-Kun. S-see you soon." Sasuke chuckled as the phone clicked off. You could almost hear the blush on the girls face.

Just as he said, Sasuke quickly slipped some clothes on to his nude frame and made his way to the familiar both of the training grounds.

* * *

Sasuke plastered a smile on his face as the wind rustled his messy hair.

"Oi! Teme! You finally made it! Slow bastard!"

Sasuke picked up his pace as he approached team 7's training grounds. His heart almost skipped a beat as he saw all of his former teammates. By god he had missed their faces. Every last one of them, well, some more than others. Sasuke let the smile fall form his lips, he had to act natural. You can't go from a cold hearted bastard to a happy, loving person in a night.

Oh well.

"Ah. Gomen, Kakashi-Sensei."

"It's alright Sasuke, just try to be on time next time. You'll make our team look bad if this is a regular occurrence."

"YOU'RE ALWAYS LATE SENSEI!" Naruto growled leaving Kakashi to a soft chuckle behind his mask.

Sakura smiled looking at Sasuke. "Good morning, Sasuke-Kun."

"Hn." Giving her a soft look that would make any girls heart melt. Softly biting her lip, she quickly looked away.

"A-ah, Sensei? What will we be doing today?" Sakura said shyly, still trying to recover her normal colour.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare. Was she always this beautiful? Why was he just noticing now? Maybe he did, maybe he was just to blinded by the thoughts of power, Itachi, revenge to see the actual needs in life. He would not mess it up this time. He wanted, no needed her and Naruto. He would make great decisions this time around. He wouldn't go off on the path to revenge. Would he ever be as strong as he once was ? Well, he would have to play things by the book for now. He didn't want suspicion to rise in his teammates.

_Sasuke-kun... _

_Sasuke-Kun..._

The raven shook his head as the smooth, familiar voice floated through his head.

"Sasuke-Kun? Are you okay?" A blush crept it's way to his face as he could see the pinkette inches from his face. "Uuhh.. I-I.. Uh, yes. Yes.. I'm fine, Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura smiled, a very soft elegant look plastered her beautiful face. "Okay, Sasuke-Kun."

* * *

Training seemed to last forever, he could barely stand the way Sakura looked in her genin outfit. She was almost unbearable. I guess this is what you get when you completely ignore your hormones through out the years.

He left out a soft sign as he walked the familiar path to his estate. '_Shit! I think tonight is the.."_

He bit the inside of his cheek as he eyed the minions of Oruchimaru. Tonight was the night Sasuke would leave the village.

"It really is a second chance.." Sasuke whispered to himself, clenching his fists tightly in his pocket. This would be the night Sasuke would take Sakura up on her offer. "I have to keep everything going as planned. I have two hours to get to the outskirts.." Sasuke grumbled softly to himself. He would not make her cry this time.

Quickly, Sasuke bolted in his door and packed the bag he had originally brought the first time.

"This is my chance to make things right, I'm coming, Sakura."

Glancing at the the nightstand in his bedroom, Sasuke stared at the picture of team 7, as he had done before.

"I won't let you down this time guys. I won't cause you pain anymore, I just want your love.. Please. Accept me." A lone tear fell down the pale cheek of the once none avenger. He wouldn't fail them any longer.

He let the tears fall freely, he hadn't done this since the day he killed Itachi. The pang in his heart will always be there, he loved his brother so very much. He wanted to meet Itachi and tell him of what has happened. Maybe in the future he would receive the chance. He would not ask anymore favors of fate at the moment. Fate may be very cruel, but at this moment there as never been a kinder person.

Swiftly, Sasuke made his way toward the door. He would do everything right this time around.

* * *

Walking this path made his heart break. He new he would not make the same mistake twice, but he kills him to know that the mistake was done in the first place.

"I-i.. I knew you would come this way." Sasuke's ears perked up. Is it time already?

The avenger stopped in his tracks with his hands shoved deep into his pocket.

"What are you doing here so late?" Granting her an answer with a cold expression.

"I-i know what's going on but... D-do you remember when we were first assigned to team 7?" He could hear the soft sniffles in her voice as she spoke.

" You hated me so much.. and all I could do was chase after you. This is also the place.. Where we shared that moment together.. Y-you said I was annoying.. I was so heartbroken yet determined to make you take it back.."

"I-i guess I should thank you. Y-you were my inspiration to become stronger.. You and Naruto."He stood there in silence, his heart slowly breaking.

How could he have put her in so much pain?

"Say something!" A sob escaped her lips, she was trying to hold back.

"God Sasuke, I love you so much I can barely stand it! P-please! If you stay here I'll make sure everyday is fun and you can stay here with Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei and.. If you can't stay then.. T-take me with you...

"Why won't you say anything!" Sasuke smirked turning around slightly to look at her.

"Because, you're annoying." She was in shock. Sakura could barely breath.

Taking a step closer to the man she had just confessed her love to. "P-please! I-if you run I'll scream and-!"

Quickly teleporting right behind her, "Sakura." He said with a different tone in his voice.

"I love you, too."

And then everything was black.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter two I hope everyone liked it. I couldn't remember all of what happened so I just kind was like fuck it but you know. I hope you enjoyed and once again comments, ideas, opinions always welcome. Thanks, -Kiwi**


	3. Chapter 3

The Fountain of Youth

* * *

**Hello, this is an author's note. Thanks for the couple reviews and I apologize for the shortness in the chapters and I will try to make them as long as possible. I'm going to try to upload 1-2 chapters a day depending on how busy I am. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I'm going to try and throw some humor into the story but I'm not very good with the humor so bare with me please. Once again I'm going to try and update as much as possible and thanks for the support! -Kiwi**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Walking this path made his heart break. He new he would not make the same mistake twice, but he kills him to know that the mistake was done in the first place._

_"I-i.. I knew you would come this way." Sasuke's ears perked up. Is it time already?_

_The avenger stopped in his tracks with his hands shoved deep into his pocket._

_"What are you doing here so late?" Granting her an answer with a cold expression._

_"I-i know what's going on but... D-do you remember when we were first assigned to team 7?" He could hear the soft sniffles in her voice as she spoke._

_" You hated me so much.. and all I could do was chase after you. This is also the place.. Where we shared that moment together.. Y-you said I was annoying.. I was so heartbroken yet determined to make you take it back.."_

_"I-i guess I should thank you. Y-you were my inspiration to become stronger.. You and Naruto."He stood there in silence, his heart slowly breaking._

_How could he have put her in so much pain?_

_"Say something!" A sob escaped her lips, she was trying to hold back._

_"God Sasuke, I love you so much I can barely stand it! P-please! If you stay here I'll make sure everyday is fun and you can stay here with Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei and.. If you can't stay then.. T-take me with you..._

_"Why won't you say anything!" Sasuke smirked turning around slightly to look at her._

_"Because, you're annoying." She was in shock. Sakura could barely breath._

_Taking a step closer to the man she had just confessed her love to. "P-please! I-if you run I'll scream and-!"_

_Quickly teleporting right behind her, "Sakura." He said with a different tone in his voice._

_"I love you, too."_

_And then everything was black._

_End Recap._

* * *

It was a bright sunny morning in Konoha, all the people were getting their grocery shopping done early so they would have more time to spend with their families. Everyone was so cheerful and happy, looking forward to the rest of their day. Everyone but a certain pink haired girl whom was hopelessly confused.

Haruno Sakura awoke in her bed that morning, surprised and more confused than ever before. The memories flushed into her mind as she sat up slowly from the rose petal sheets. Shaking her head, "_I love you, too." _

The statement tussled her brain as it played over and over.

"What in the world.." She muttered to herself as she glanced over at her blinking phone.

"Oh fuck! I'm gonna be late!" That she was, it was almost 6:30 am as the pinkette slipped herself into her daily outfit. Grabbing the brush from her night stand she run it through her hair washed her face.

"Oh kami! Kaka-Sensei is going to be so angry!" Running, and tripping down the flight of stairs she whined softly noticing the large bump on her knee that was beginning to form from her tumble. Ignoring the swelling, she grabbed and apple and her shoes and started running barefoot towards the training grounds.

"_Because.. you're annoying." _

How the hell does he make sense at all? "Ugh, Sasuke-Kun, I don't understand.." She muttered to herself earning a few strange looks from the towns folk for 1. Talking to herself and 2. Running through the streets barefoot.

Finally, she was approaching the familiar grass area none as the team 7 training grounds. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't just not ask for answers. This is getting very ridiculous.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan!" She smiled at the blond boy as he ran over to hug her. Accepting the hug, "Good morning Naruto.. Uh good morning S-sasuke-Kun."

"Hn." Naruto letting go of his embrace as he sees 'the look' spreading against the girls face.

"Don't listen to him Sakure-Chan! He's just grumpy because he has a stick up his chicken-butt ass." Sakura giggled, she loved both of her boys. Even if they were extremely confusing.

"What's that supposed to mean, dobe?" Sasuke growled, sending death glares towards the Uzamki boy.

"Just what it sounded like, Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"TEME!"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled, getting ready to beat the hell out of both of them.

"Kami you guys, it's to early to be this loud.." Sakura whined sitting down under the tree wondering how long it would take Kakashi-Sensei to get there.

Sasuke smirked leaning his head back against the tree he was under. Sakura seemed slightly off today, she wasn't as happy to see everyone. Suppressing a grin, Sasuke chuckled us with a very confused and butthurt Naruto.

* * *

A couple minutes later and by minutes I mean hours, their Sensei finally shows up, porno book in hand.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm sorry I was helping an old lady gross the street when-"

"YOU'RE LATE, SENSEI!" Naruto yelled obnoxiously, leaving a sheepish grin under the mask of their Sensei.

"Yes well, it seems ou guys are doing fine. Anywho, I have a mission for everyone!"

"YYYEAAAAAAAAHHHH! FINALLY A MISSION! NOW I CAN FINALLY LIVE UP TO MY POTENTIAL AND WIN MY SAKURA-CHAN'S- HUMPH!.. Ow! Teme.. That was mean!" Sasuke rolled his eyes leaving Naruto in a puddle on the ground cuddling the new lump forming on his head.

Kakashi chuckled, "Well, aren't you two rambunctious today."

Sakura stood up and smiled, "Aren't they always, Sensei? Kakashi nodded in agreement. "well, let's see. Why don't we discuss the details of the mission, na?"

Nodding at their sensei all three of the genin stared in woner about what could be in store for them today.

"Now, this isn't going to be a difficult mission just a simple C rank mission. I think you guys can handle it just fine, now we are going to have to split up. Sakura and Sasuke will be group one and Naruto and I will be group two. Now, I instruct all team members stay together. Now let's-"

"WHY DOES SASUKE ALWAYS GET TO GO WITH SAKURA-CHAN? I WANT MY TURN! HUMPH!"

"Naruto," Sakura growled, "Hush down." Grumbling to himself, he crossed his arms over his chest and let out a loud huff.

"Okay.. where was I..? Oh right! The mission, right. We're looking for land marks to find some scrolls that went missing from the Sand village. It says that they traced the road ninjas here. It says that they've been leaving clues to were the scrolls are located. We will be going just out side of the village. Now I warn you, I have been told to if you locate the scrolls do not open them. This was an order from the hokage. You have thirty minutes to gather some things. This mission may take a couple of days, so pack decently. "

"I want everyone to meet up by the gate in a half hour. Go!"

"Yes, Sensei!" Everyone pushed off moving towards the directions of their homes.

* * *

A half hour later mostly everyone was gathered at the gate, everyone besides the pink headed ninja.

"Now were could Sakura be? She usually would never miss the chance to be alone with our Sasuke for a couple of days."

Naruto huffed in frustration, " I still say it should be me alone with Sakura-Chan..."

Sasuke shook his head, annoyed at this idiot's constant complaining.

"She's about five minutes late. We have to get going."

"Oi! Sorry I'm late guys! My mother had a couple questions about the mission."

Sasuke's eyes almost bulged out of his head. What on earth was she wearing? As the pinkette strolled up to the boys, she was wearing a shorter skirt that came about five inches or so above the knee and stockings that came to about the middle of her thigh. She wore a black tank top that exposed a bit more of her breasts then it should have. She tied her headband just tight enough around her head that made it look like a headband and her hair fell loosely around her face.

"Hm, quit the outfit Sakura. Anyway, we should get going." Kakashi chuckled noticing Sasuke's stare at the young girls body. This mission was going to be interesting.

Sakura giggled as she bounced right behind Kakashi followed by the two boys. "Sakura-Chan! You look fantastic!" Naruto chipped, looking at her long legs.

Sasuke growled, grabbing Naruto by the collar. "You do not look at her in that way. Do you understand?" Sasuke's sharingan was blazing has he held the blond boy against the tree his hands now entangled against Naruto's windpipes.

"s-sasuke-Kun! Let Naruto down! Kakashi-Sensei do something!"

"Now Sasuke, let Naruto down. This isn't how you handle things." Naruto coughed and struggled under Sasuke's menacing grip.

"Sasuke-Kun.." Sakura put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it softly. "Sasuke-Kun, it's okay.." Dropping the boy, Sasuke gave one last quick glance at the boy before grabbing Sakura by the wrist.

"We're going East. We'll check for land marks there." Kakashi nodded, " Alright, don't get into to much trouble. If you run into any trouble you know who to call."

"Hn."

* * *

"S-sasuke! What is your problem?!" Sakura said, a bit annoyed from hi9s actions.

"My problem? My problem? What is the meaning of this outfit? It's ridiculous!" Sakura blushed.

"I-i.. " She stuttered, the redness in her face becoming as dark as Sasuke's sharingan. What was eating him today?

"You can't just go off and show skin like that! Someone may just get the wrong idea!" The concern caked into his voice. She could see the look in his eyes, this wasn't the Sasuke from a couple of days ago. This boy was completely different. She couldn't quit place what was going on or why is adittude changed so drastically, but she wasn't complaining.

Just noticing the small distance between to two, a blush just as bright followed into Sasuke's face. Sakura's hand was pressed against his chest as Sasuke had her backed against a tree. The raven haired boy's knee was lodged between the girls slender legs. While each of his hands were on either side of her.

Sasuke's words were lost as soon has he looked into her bright emerald eyes. This was real, he wasn't dreaming. He could feel the heat coming off of her body and her sent filled his nose. Choking on his breath, Sakura pulled him closer against her body.

"S-sasuke-Kun.. D-did you mean it?"

He was first confused, but the memory of last night found his mind at last.

Sasuke chuckled, leaning close to her face. Gripping his shirt, "S-sasuke-Kun.."

He lowered his head so his lips could meet hers. Sakura closed her eyes feeling the heat almost sizzle off of their bodies. She gasped as his tongue began to push against her own lips begging for entrance. She soon granted his wish opening a space just enough for his tongue to slip in and meet hers.

"Aa.. Sasuke-Kun.." Sakura moaned as Sasuke's hands began to fondle her body. Raising her hands to his messy hair she entangled her digits into the scalp of the raven boy earning a grunt from him.

"Sakura.. We should get back to the mission.. Before Naruto and Kakashi get.. Suspicious.." Sasuke grunted out between chaste kisses.

She nodded, fixing her hair and the her clothing to the normal standard. Sasuke chuckled, grabbing her by the waste placing a gentile kiss against her neck. "We'll finish this later, Sak-ur-a.." He said with a soft nudge in the forward direction.

She giggled entangling her fingers with his walking into an unknown direction hoping to get a head start on the mission.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura grew tired as they drugged on. It was very dark and it looked like it was about to rain.

"S-sasuke-kun I think we should find shelter before it starts to storm." Sasuke nodded in agreement, grabbing onto Sakura's hand and pulling her towards a cave just up the hill hidden behind a few trees.

"I think that cave will do for now, you go ahead I'm going to get some dry firewood before it starts to rain." Sakura nodded, "Becareful." She whispered softly before trudging up the hill to the cave.

Sasuke soon found a small pile of wood that would due right when the first rain drops began to fall.

"Damnit, I better get back to Sakura before it starts to pour."

Sasuke climbed the steep hill with one hand holding onto tree branches, easily getting to the entrance of the cave. Smiling has he sets his eyes on the beautiful cherry blossom. She was propped up against the wall, eyes closed and arms folded with her mouth slightly parted.

"_She must have fallen asleep, I wasn't gone that long. Was i?" _Shaking his head, nah. It was only about twenty minutes.

Sasuke set up a small patch of land for the twigs and branches that he collected.

The sharingan user preformed a few hand signs and.. "Fireball Jutsu." Sasuke whispered, as to not wake the sleeping girl up.

The darkness of the cave was immediately filled with light and just as the light filled the darkness out side grew stronger.

This wasn't just an ordinary storm, there was chakra fussed with this storm he could feel it.

Sakura shot up, awaken from the thunder. "What's going on Sasuke-Kun?"

Sasuke looked at her and gave her a reassuring look. "Someone is controlling the storm. I hope Naruto and Kakashi are alright."

Sakura nodded, "Yes. I-i'm sure they're okay."

"Right, we need to cover the entrance to the cave, before whomever is controlling this finds us. " Sakura nodded and started looking around the cave.

She smiled as she spotted a few large rocks deeper into the cave. "There Sasuke-Kun!" Sasuke smirked in approval steeping towards the rocks.

**BOOM!**

Sakura screeched as the trees outside of the cave came crashing down blocking the entrance to the cave.

"Well, that solves one problem." Sasuke shook his head. "It will be a bitch to get out of though.." As Sasuke eyed the large trees as in looking for a certain weakness in the branches so they could get out in the morning.

"S-sasuke-Kun!"

Getting his attention, "What is it, Sakura?" He slowly walked towards her.

"L-look.." She said quietly pointing her finger downward towards the cave floor.

"I-it's a.." She gasped, her voice lodged in her throat.

"It's a skeleton."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Well, what is that doing there? I quess you're just going to have to find out huh? Well I hoped you liked it and of course comments, ideas, and suggestions are always welcomed. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. -kiwi**


	4. Chapter 4

Fountain of Youth

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Right, we need to cover the entrance to the cave, before whomever is controlling this finds us. " Sakura nodded and started looking around the cave._

_She smiled as she spotted a few large rocks deeper into the cave. "There Sasuke-Kun!" Sasuke smirked in approval steeping towards the rocks._

_**BOOM!**_

_Sakura screeched as the trees outside of the cave came crashing down blocking the entrance to the cave._

_"Well, that solves one problem." Sasuke shook his head. "It will be a bitch to get out of though.." As Sasuke eyed the large trees as in looking for a certain weakness in the branches so they could get out in the morning._

_"S-sasuke-Kun!"_

_Getting his attention, "What is it, Sakura?" He slowly walked towards her._

_"L-look.." She said quietly pointing her finger downward towards the cave floor._

_"I-it's a.." She gasped, her voice lodged in her throat._

_"It's a skeleton."_

_End Recap:_

* * *

With eyes larger than apples, Sakura shook with fear.

"D-do you think the people who are controlling this storm did.. this?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the bag of bones on the ground. It looked old, very old. Although, it looked almost to white for the amount of dust that lay over top of the item. It looked like something someone would pick up at one of those.. What do you call it..? Ah! Yes, Hallboween! Oh wait no, that's not right. Uhh.. Oh well we'll think about that later.

"I don't think so Sakura. It looks.. Fake."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sasuke inched towards the once living creature and slowly placed a hand on the skull.

"Sasuke-Kun! D-don't touch it!"

Banging on the head of the creature, it didn't feel like bow. **Knock knock.**

Or sound like it.

"Sakura, look!"

"What is it, Sasuke-Kun?" Sasuke chuckled quietly. She was so cute when frightened.

"It's a button." Placing his fingers behind the head of the skull and gently pressing the small black object on the base of it neck. The genin both jumped back slightly when the jaw of the object slowly fell.

"Ah! Sasuke-Kun there's a note inside."

She slowly wrapped her small fingers around the piece of paper inside of the mouth, still slightly frightened about the entire ordeal.

_Although we have passed on_

_There is always time to make it up_

_Keep your heart alive_

_And your mind wide open_

_For those who regret_

_There is still a tinge of hope _

_Go to where the souls are alive _

_To find out more_

_Seek your destiny_

Sasuke twitched at the words '_For those who regret.. There is still a tinge of hope.'_

"It's just like the fountain.."

"What was that Sasuke-Kun?" Shaking his head. "Uh.. Nothing Sakura. I'm going to mend the fire. We need to find a way out of here when the storm let's up."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Hey.. A-are you hungry? A packed a few things to eat.. I-if you want." Sasuke chuckled and nodded. "I have a few myself, we can have a feast."

* * *

**With Naruto and Kakashi:**

The rain was already heavily falling and Naruto and Kakashi were caught in it. Both trying to find a place for cover, it was difficult to see right in front of you let alone find some place save for the night.

"Sensei! The storm is so strong! I can't see anything!"

"Someone is controlling it! This isn't a regular storm Naruto! We have to find some place and quickly!" Kakashi yelped as a tree branch smacked him right in the face, blood slowly slipped down his cheek.

"Fuck!" He growled, that hurt a lot more than he thought it would. What's going on?

"Kakashi-Sensei! What's happening!" Naruto screech. The rain itself felt like sharp needles clawing it's way through their skin. Chakra draining fast, they had to think of something quick.

"L-look! An old shack, hurry!" Kakashi screamed as the blood continued and the cut grew almost as if the rain was feeding off of the blood.

They scurried like rats to the old shack, hoping to find cover. Bursting through the wood door, not stopping to think of anything else.

They heaved and fell against the hard floor thanking kami for protection.

"I never though.. I'd be so happy to see on old creepy shack." Naruto huffed out. Kakashi nodded in agreement.

Both of them slowly rising into the sitting position, "Who could strew up such a powerful storm?" The question lingered in the air. What in the world is going on?

"I-I.. I hope Sasuke and Sakura are doing alright."

"They're tough Naruto, the should be alright." Kakashi said, unsure himself if his two young students would make it through the harsh rains.

* * *

**With Sasuke and Sakura (WARNING, IT GETS A BIT LIMEY.):**

Sakura curled up next to Sasuke, laying her head against his chest. Why had it taken him a life and a half to realize that this was all he needed? A beautiful girl by a fire listening to the pitter patter of rain against the fallen trees. He smiled, this was the life.

"Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura almost whispered.

"Hn?" Lazily replying, looking down at the pinkette.

"What changed your mind?" The question lingered for a little while. Sasuke knew he couldn't tell her the truth even if he desperately wanted to. She would think he was crazy. I mean who wouldn't? He didn't fully understand how it happened, how could he make her understand? Plus, with everything he had done..

She would hate him.

No, none of it happened. That is why he was able to start is life over. Fate was giving him a second chance. He was going to use it to the full extent.

"...Hn, I just thought I need a bit of change." Sakura nodded with a satisfied smile. The raven smirked a bit, dodged a built there.

Lifting the girls head, Sasuke pressed his lips against hers. That feeling would never get old. He could feel the heat rise from his body. It felt wonderful. Sasuke's hormones were spinning wildly, I guess with a life time of ignoring them you grow to understand the need of having someone close.

Returning the kiss, Sakura intertwined her fingers into his messy locks. Pressing her body closer to him, she let out a soft moan as his tongue poked at her lips. Happily accepting, his tongue slipped between her lips pressing against the hot, pink organ twisting with the need for warmth.

Sakura moaned as she felt her back hit the blanket they had spread out on the cave floor. The boy gripped her thighs, wrapping them around his torso to try and make them as close as possible. "Ahh.. Sasuke-Kun."

Hearing his name he almost lost it. A growl of satisfaction escaped his lips as he moved his light kisses down her jaw line. Reaching for the zipper of her skirt it was almost painful to wait any longer.

In one swift motion he pushed up her tiny shirt and pulled off the skirt, leaving the stockings on. He chuckled as she looked up at him almost fully unclothed. Sasuke grunted, bending down to lick the valley between her breasts. "Oh god, Sasuke!" Sakura moaned gripping his bicep she could feel the hardness in his pants growing.

The raven boy pulled her shirt over her shoulders and quickly unsnapped her bra leaving her chest completely bare. The blush crept to her face as Sasuke longingly stared at her breasts.

Sasuke's tongue quickly dashed towards the perky, pink bud making the girl under her squirm from the sudden contact. Sakura getting fed up from the only one getting attention, she slips their position pressing there most heated areas together. Sasuke let out a low groan as he grabbed her hips thrusting up against her core. He could feel the wetness through her panties. "Sakura.. I-"

**"Sasuke! Sakura! Where are you?!" **

"Fucking dobe!" Sasuke growled, leaving Sakura to a soft giggle.

"We're in here Naruto!" Sakura yelled quickly slipping her clothes on just as the trees came crashing down.

"Why does Teme look angry?" Naruto said as he quickly got out of the rain, Kakashi right behind him.

"Way to cock block.." Sasuke grumbled pulling himself off of the ground and quickly putting their blankets in the bag.

"What was that, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, smirking under his mask. Sasuke shook is head, not meaning for anyone to hear that.

Sakura just giggled quietly, throwing a quick glance at Sasuke, before handing the note they had found inside of the fake skeleton. "Look what we found Kakashi-Sensei!"

Quickly looking over the note, "Hmm.. Interesting. We should get this back to the hokage as soon as possible. I think the rain as lightened up a bit."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Yes, Sensei!"

And just as it started, this mission ended quickly much to Naruto's dismay.

"Awh! How come they got to find something.. All we found was cuts and bruise." Sasuke chuckled as Naruto began to pout.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

Not again..

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, I was without internet for the past couple days and am about to lose it again. Sorry for the shortness, but I didn't want to leave without an update again. I hope you enjoyed the limeyness and please review with your comments and ideas! I promise the next chapter will be longer. Once again I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. -Kiwi**


End file.
